


Take to the Sky

by Andromeda_Astrea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: (It doesn't really play into the story.), (It's only in the first chapter.), Experimentation, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Partial Nudity, Partial amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Astrea/pseuds/Andromeda_Astrea
Summary: It starts off small. She doesn't notice them. When she does, she's scared. How did this happen? What did he do to her? Why? What is she becoming?Hilda doesn't know the answers to these question, but she's on a mission to find out. She just has to work with someone she'd never thought of in order to find answers. For both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo, new story. I hope you all enjoy this one. It was the *strange* one I'd mentioned before. I hope I can make it better as it goes on. Enjoy.
> 
> Also I don't own X-Ray and Vav.
> 
> Comment if you enjoy.

“ORF,” Hilda said to her robotic companion as she looked into the mirror. “Do you see what I see?”  

The two were in the bathroom of Hilda’s small apartment, Hilda staring at the mirror and ORF staring at Hilda’s back. Rivulets of water ran down her bare chest from her wet hair. The woman had just gotten out of the shower hadn’t dried off due to shock, leaving her clad in only her peach colored underwear while the rest of her clothes laid on the counter and the flesh colored bra was clutched in her hand. 

“It appears to be two growths extending from your back,” The robot replied. Her display glowed as she scanned Hilda. “They seem to be made of developing muscle and bone.”

“B-bones?” Hilda stuttered. She turned a little more, exposing more of her back to the mirror. Each one went to about the end of her shoulder blades. An idea popped into her head and the right growth twitched. Pink-purple eyes widened and a very-uncharacteristic squeak escaped her throat. “This...this isn’t possible.”

“All signs show that they are not cancerous,” ORF stated. 

“Whatever it is I have to get it off.” ORF scanned her again and beeped negatively.

“Scans show that attempting to remove the muscles and bones could result in paralysis due to their proximity to your spinal cord.”

Hilda growled in frustration and slammed her fist on the countertop. Water droplets flew off her at the movement. Intelligent eyes looked around, trying to find a way to conceal the bumps on her back. After a few seconds of thought she came up with a solution. She ducked down and opened the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a roll of ace bandage out. 

“This won’t be very healthy but…” Hilda trailed off. “...it’s all I’ve got.” 

She rapidly dried herself off and wrapped her hair in a towel before struggling to get her bra in a comfortable position. As she carefully wrapped around the bumps, careful not to squish what little amount of breast she actually had, she thought about the possibilities of how this would’ve happened.

There hadn’t been any pain in her back the night before, nor had she done anything out of the ordinary the past few weeks. And ORF would’ve told Hilda if there was anything on her back the night before. Whatever it was, Hilda couldn’t let it interfere with her work. She finished of the bandage with two small metal clasps before putting on the rest of her clothes. 

“Okay ORF, how does it look?”

“Inconspicuous.” 

“Alright, let’s head out.” 

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed ordinary. She’d work on tech for hours and try not to let X-Ray and Vav cause an explosion or some other mess. But the question of the origin of the growths alluded her for most of the day. It wasn’t until she was closing up her lab for the night that the idea popped in her head.

While everything was mostly normal for the past week, there had been a span of about thirty-nine hours where she had no memory of where she was, before waking up in her own bed like nothing had happened. She wasn’t in her lab, or any lab that she had access to in the building, and the only ones that hadn’t been checked were the Mad King’s private labs. That had to be it!

But the Mad King was in a psychiatric hospital with no way out. Hilda didn’t put it past him to figure out a way around that and continue with his sick experiments. The man had a dead people collection for Christ’s sake! 

That being said, she didn’t have the clearance level to get into the labs and find out what that psychopath could’ve done to her. Unless they suddenly dropped the security level, she wasn’t likely to get in there legally. And doing it illegally wouldn’t help her case if she was caught.

Weeks passed and the growths expanded, growing more bones with joints and stretching the skin at odd angles, while slowly falling easier under her control. Within a month of appearing on her back, Hilda could control them like a second set of arms. The bandaging she’d used at the beginning became less effective, as the new appendages (?) could fold against her back, but made her look like she had a hump on her back. In a panic, she’d resorted to always keeping her back away from the guys, facing them at all times. It looked creepy, but Hilda would rather have that than them finding out the truth. 

One night, approximately eight weeks after she found the growths, she stood in the bathroom again and looked at the new additions to her body, spread out behind her horizontally. This time she was clad in a white camisole and peach shorts; deep purple hair tumbling down her back. She felt a sense of Déjà vu permeating the air.

“ORF,” She looked to the small robot. “What do these look like to you?” 

The little robot zoomed around looking at the flesh covered appendages, taking in each angle of them, buzzing and humming all the while. After a few minutes observing her, ORF hovered back up to Hilda’s head.

“Scans indicate the presence of carpals, metacarpals and phalanges; as well as humerus, radial, and ulna,” ORF stated, projecting an image onto the mirror. Hilda’s eyes widened, she recognized that structure.

“But those are…”

“Wings!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter is long enough (it's like five pages in a Google Doc) and good enough. It'll get better, trust me. I have a lot planned.
> 
> I don't own the characters. Just saying it for legal reasons.

The thought that she was growing wings took a while to sink in for Hilda, a week to be exact. Someone had  _ tampered _ with her DNA, and she had no memory of it. Had it been a simple case of deleting a useless chromosome, she’d have been fine.

From a scientist’s point of view it was astounding, how a body shifts when it’s basic structure is altered. How quickly they were growing, how her body shifted slightly (with her losing several pounds despite the addition of her wings, as well as her eyesight getting better among other things) to accommodate the change. Her metabolism had sped up to near lightspeed, which made sense due to the sheer amount of fuel she burned off. 

However, it wasn’t a pleasant process. Her shoulders and back were in near constant pain, pulling her back down and making sleeping a nightmare. Hilda was constantly hungry, needing nearly twice the amount of food she usually ate (which honestly wasn’t that much considering her habit of skipping meals and sleep to work) and being much more testy than usual. She had to constantly be working with a wall to her back and binding her wings down tighter and tighter to avoid being discovered.

Not long after she found out what exactly was growing on her back, did she realize the next step was already beginning. Dots stood out against the pale skin as pin feathers began to grow quicker than the muscle had. The pain took a big leap then, making her practically shake with pain. 

After a particularly grueling day of pain she slumped into her apartment, growling and shaking with discontent. Hilda threw off her lab coat and shirt, practically tearing the bandages off her body, leaving her in a white camisole. She unfurled her wings slowly. They’d reached what she guessed was full size, resulting in a sixteen and a half foot wingspan, with only a few patches of color fully showing. The blood feathers hurt whenever they rubbed against something, and when they were growing.

Hilda groaned and flopped down on her folded down futon couch in the living room, curing into the fetal position with her wings stretched out behind her. She shifted restlessly for hours, groaning every once in awhile, with ORF recharging on the table next to the wall. The sun set, slowly bathing Hilda in reds, oranges, and purples. After a while, her stomach let out a loud growl. Hilda dragged herself from the futon and over to the small kitchen she had.

She flung open a cabinet and grabbed some food, not caring what it was. After finishing off the box of whatever it was, stopping several times when the pain in her not-quite-wings flared. After eating, Hilda downed some aspirin and walked back into the other room. She was just about to lay back down when…

**_Thunk!!!_ **

“Holy shit!” 

Hilda ran over to the window and pulled it open, letting the large red bird that had just crashed into it fall into the room. It was about the size of a small child, with red and gold feathers, a yellow beak, and three antenna-like feathers coming out of the top of it’s head that ended with circular orange feathers. The bird hopped to its talons, wobbling around dizzily before flopping back over.

“Whoa!” Hilda said. The bird kept trying to stand and kept flopping back over, it flapped it’s wings a few times in an attempt to return to the air. Instead, it careened straight into Hilda’s chest. The two fell to the ground with a thud, landing right on Hilda’s wings. “AAAGGHH!!”

The world spun for Hilda as she slowly sat up, making the bird slide off her. The pain was even worse, and she wanted to do nothing but just curl up and forget about the stupid bird. But she looked to where it lay at her side, looking up at her in a strangely intelligent manner.

“What was that for?” Hilda angrily exclaimed at the bird. She tried to stand up, but the bird squawked at her, hopping onto her stomach and pinning her down. “Hey! Get off me!   


The bird turned it’s head to the side, raised it’s wings. It flapped and tried to fly off again, only to fall to the side again. Hilda yelled and caught the bird, setting it onto the futon.

“Hold still you crazy bird! You’ll make whatever injuries you have worse!” She yelled and the bird seemed to understand her. It stopped struggling, despite continuing to give her a strange glare. It held out it’s wing to her, showing a bit of metal lodged in it from what seemed to be the old fire escape outside. Hilda gently edged closer, holding her hands in a placating gesture. The red bird let out a chirp as if to say _ ‘Could you help me with this?’  _

“Alright,” Hilda said, cautiously sitting down next to the bird and gently taking the wing in her hand. Her thin hands carefully turned the wing to get a better look at the metal. “Hmm...okay, stay  _ right here _ . I’ll be right back.”

Standing, Hilda went into her bathroom and retrieved a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet (as well as throwing on a t-shirt that she used whenever something got messy) before returning to the living room. She sat down next to the bird again, opening up the medical kit. The bird peered into the kit, seeming to comprehend what it was looking at. She pulled out her phone and searched _ ‘Bird first aid’. _ With a quick trip to the kitchen, she retrieved a box of cornstarch (her reason for having it escaped her at the moment) opening the lid with a twist.

    The red bird eyed the new container curiously, hopping closer to the edge as Hilda walked back to the futon. The purple haired genius sat down on the futon with a wince at the pain in her wings. The bird hopped closer, by now it was practically on her lap, and stuck it’s beak in the container. Hilda let out a short huff of laughter as the bird jerked its head out and sneezed in a rather comical fashion.

    “You are one damn weird bird,” Hilda stated as it sneezed again, this time falling off her lap. “Now hold still, I’ve got to remove that piece of metal.”

     Just as she pulled out a pair of hemostats, something flew by her cheek. The sting made her yelp and drop the hemostats and look behind her, pink-purple eyes widening at a knife imbedded in the wall.

“Get away from Kablooie,” A voice said. Hilda’s head whipped around to reveal Mogar standing by the window, one arm still extended and another on his sword.

     “What the hell was that for!?” Hilda yelled. Her eyes narrowed as she leap up. “This bird just crashed into my window, do you expect me to just leave him!?”

     Mogar glared at her, walking over to Kablooie who hopped between the two like it was expecting a fight. The bear man held out his arm to the bird, expecting the bird to fly up onto it.

     Kablooie looked up at Mogar and hopped around, flapping one wing awkwardly.

    “He’s not gonna be able to fly moron,” Hilda said. She twirled the hemostats between her fingers. “There’s a piece of metal in his wing from when he crashed into the fire escape. I was just about to do that, until you interrupted me.”

    Mogar examined the injury before glaring at Hilda. 

    “Fix Kablooie’s wing,” Mogar ordered. “But do not try anything else.”

    Hilda rolled her eyes. “Like I’d have any reason to do something to you or him. The only reason either of you are even here is because he crashed into my window.”

     Mogar growled and walked over to the wall, leaning against it with a continued glare, but let her work.

     Hilda worked gently on Kablooie’s wing, feeling Mogar’s anger fill the air as she worked. Whatever the inital source of the bear man’s anger was (because she highly doubted her patching up his bird would be a reason to be so angry) it made the room near unbearable. The pain in her wings flared again and her fingers stalled for a split second as she bit her lip through the pain. Behind her, Mogar made a noise akin to a ‘Huh?’ and Hilda heard footsteps walking towards her. Hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt Mogar’s stare directed at her back.

      As she opened her mouth to say something (likely some biting sarcasm) she felt the back of her shirt lift up and felt strong hands prodding at her wings. A chill ran up her spine as she tried to work on Kablooie’s wing quicker. The bird looked up at her with what had to be the bird equivalent to a shit-eating grin as Mogar’s hands ran curiously across her wings. As she put the final bandage on Kablooie’s wing, a pain shot up her wings and she yelped in pain. Her wings instinctively pulled in closer to her spine.

     “Ow!” Hilda yelped. “What are you doing?”

     “You possess wings,” Mogar replied. “And they are bleeding.”

     “Great,” Hilda sighed sarcastically. “Probably split a blood feather when Kablooie crashed into me.”

     Before she could say anything else, her legs were swept out from under her. Mogar’s arms had hooked under her legs and very gently behind her back. With ease he lifted Hilda onto the futon, sitting cross legged behind her. Hilda felt slightly creeped out, but the pain in her wings surged again before she could say anything, leaving her to just sit in pain as Mogar worked on her wings.

     As the strong fingers roamed her wings, not only applying pressure on the broken feather and dusting the corn starch on, but also preening the fully grown feathers and running his hands along the spots where her wings met her back with a strange sense of curiosity, a chill ran up Hilda’s spine, followed by the feeling of serenity similar to when a person’s back is scratched in just the right place. A blissful smile spread across her face but fell when another twinge of wing pain made her grimace.

     “How do you have wings?” Mogar broke the silence. 

     “I’m completely sure that it had something to do with my former boss and almost two days worth of memory loss,” Hilda replied, putting her head in her hand and running it through the purple locks. “The guys was a complete psycho. He probably did some animal experimentation in his spare time, even though we’re a tech company. Who even knows what he did in the labs no one else had access to.”

Mogar’s hands stopped. Hilda turned her head to look at the taller man.

“You okay?” She asked. Mogar didn’t answer, only growling in reply.

“Mogar is in a similar situation,” he growled eventually. “Mogar was attacked and Mogar’s mother was taken by someone. Mogar knows not who it was, everything was blurry. Mogar only remembers a circle of purple.”

    “So that's why you came to the city. To look for her.”

    “Yes. Mogar will not stop until Mother is found.”

    The two sat in baited silence, each waiting for something, but weren't sure what. The air felt thick with tension. Finally, Hilda sighed.

    “I could help you find her.”

    Mogar’s brown eyes widened before narrowing and he shook his head. He then replied suspiciously, “What kind of help?”

    “Well,” Hilda put a hand to her chin in thought. “If you had any of her hair, I could make a tracking device. It could lead you right to her. Or her location within a city block at least.”

    “...Mogar  _ guesses _ it would be okay if you joined him.” 

The reply was somewhat reluctant, undoubtedly a result of Mogar’s run-ins with X-Ray and Vav. Hilda smiled, schematics and numbers filling her head; she blinked and the numbers faded. 

    “Alright,” She said, her wing that wasn't being worked on twitching with determination. The pain that had wracked her body was ignored by Hilda’s sheer stubbornness alone. Mogar stood up when he’d finished, preparing to leave. “I can make the device within about two days. When and where do you want to meet?”

    Mogar put a hand to his chin in thought. 

    “Here, Mogar is not willing to reveal his home, and does not want to risk the buffoons finding out. Midnight,” He stated finally. Before Hilda could say anything in reply, Mogar had collected Kablooie and vanished out the window and into the night.


End file.
